For an effective use of a valuable resource of silver which is a raw material of silver halide grains used in color photographic light-sensitive materials, it has been required to minimize an amount of coated silver.
However, there have been problems in a color photographic light-sensitive material coated with a small amount of silver, that an image quality is deteriorated or that an adhesion resistance of a surface thereof is deteriorated because of an unknown reason, which results in liability to causing adhesion problems in the courses of manufacturing, storing for processing, and photographing.